<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pitch Perfect RPs by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741161">Pitch Perfect RPs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Intersex Beca, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Archiving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Gail Abernathy-McKadden/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aubrey/Gail Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 19:52<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKadden had once, a few years back now, made a comment that the Barden Bellas could 'turn me'.... what she hadn't realized was that it was only really one of them she felt anything for. Aubrey 'Bree' Posen, the small blonde girl who had gone from 'tossing cookies' to confident and serene, at least on the outside.</p><p>She had been at an outdoor Acapella event, making her way back to the tent she and John would share as she commented on the singers and groups, when she saw the girl again. Aubrey, still the same pretty shade of pale with blonde hair and blue eyes, had been dressed in a simple khaki shirt and shorts, a red kerchief around her neck, it was this kerchief that Alice, the girl in Aubrey's face, had grabbed, clearly close to choking Aubrey. Aubrey had looked upset, frightened even before the neck grab and something in Gail snapped, she had stalked closer, aware she was imposing enough with her hair falling in loose curls and her usual suit and tie, glad she had given up on dresses. </p><p>"Aca-scuse me bitch, get your hands off my Aubrey.... or lose your face and job.... your choice..."</p><p>Alice had paled, quickly letting the girl go and scurrying away, leaving Gail with Aubrey.<br/>"You okay sweetheart?"<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 20:11<br/>uptight and traditionalist co-leader of The Barden Bellas who is notorious for vomiting whenever she's under pressure. She now runs the Lodge at Fallen Leaves, a retreat camp and also hated Beca, always insulting her using the word Toner. nodding as she was pinned by Alice breathing heavy  "yeah..." she answered Gail softly<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 20:15<br/>Gail had smirked slightly, moving to push hair out of Aubrey's eyes gently. "Good... you busy or... do you want to come back with me? I can always tell John to fly solo for a day and take care of you..."<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 20:16<br/>smiling softly as she stared at the woman taking the offer  "sure...i'm not busy at all" taking Gail's hand<br/>"we can go watch movies or..." smiling again at how the woman had chased Alice away  "are you always so bold like that?"<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 20:21<br/>Gail smirked, kissing Aubrey's hand softly. "Mmm, movies and sweet lady kisses sounds good to me." She agreed, laughing a little at Aubrey's next question. "Only when someone looks like they might need rescuing...." She teased gently. "You're cute all flustered... by the way."<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 20:24<br/>smiling big at the kiss with a blush  "and lots of cuddling...mmm charming" laughing softly then whispering  "if you're trying to score points...i give it a total 9.5"<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 20:26<br/>"Of course cuddling." Gail agreed, smiling at the sweetness of Aubrey's blush and shy whispers. "Ooh, Guess I have to work harder..." She teased, quickly texting John before leading Aubrey away from the festival. "You know I want to make you happy..."<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 20:28<br/>"lots of training and i'm sure you'll get the perfect score you desire"  as she walked with Gail holding her arm now  "and i want to be happy...not known for puking my guts out when the pressure is against me..ever since High School when we first met awkwardly in the shower...i've been wondering..."<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 20:32<br/>"Well, I'm sure if we make a point to go public then you'll at least be known as the one who tamed a wandering heart." Gail murmured softly. "I wondered too.... I was just never quite ready to face facts.... at least.... not until I saw you with the Barden Bellas.... you glowed up there." She paused before adding. "Even when... that happened..." She paused again before whispering a somewhat tender. "I'm here now.... if you want to... try?"<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 20:34<br/>"oh?"  looking at the woman who she's been crushing on since High School blushing again with a smile at the words  "i'd love to"  leaning in for a kiss, her arms slid around Gail going for it<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 20:36<br/>Gail smiled softly, gently stroking hair from Aubrey's cheek, gently pulling her closer into the kiss, letting it deepen, finally letting herself be honest. She loved Aubrey, had done since the day they met.<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 20:39<br/>Aubrey moaned as an exhale was heard into the kiss as she surprised herself in the make-out that she could fall for another woman, but Gail wasn't just any woman...Aubrey loved the beautiful older blonde...her hands held her cheeks not wanting to stop<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 20:40<br/>Gail smiled softly, softening the kiss to get some air, her voice soft as she kissed Aubrey again. "You are... so beautiful... so.... perfect."<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 20:42<br/>Aubs blushed again with a soft smile  "sorry...i seemed have taken your breath away"  moaning again as another kiss came, she returned it instantly as she held on  "you too Mrs...i mean Gail"<br/>smirking  "your Toner is showing"<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 20:57<br/>Gail laughed softly, kissing Aubrey softly. "So is yours, Bree darling...." Gail teased softly. "You moaned for me."<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 20:58<br/>kissing back again  "mmm...well you brought it out of me...like back in High School helping me with my voice"  now taking Gail to her room, slipping off her shoes as she walked in<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 21:01<br/>"You always were so.... attentive." Gail teased softly, smiling as she stepped out of her shoes, glad that she had Aubrey all to herself. "What are we watching, my little cuddlebunny."<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 21:04<br/>removing her socks aswell then unbuttoning her top wearing nothing under it as she flashed her tits  "each other..Gail i have been in love with you since we first met in Drama class and i respect you so much now"<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 21:41<br/>"Oh little one...." Gail smiled, moving to undress a little, moving to kiss Aubrey. "You always were the most adorable little busy bee."<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 21:42<br/>Aubrey kissed back as her hands rested onto Gail's chest smiling  "mmm you never did hold back did you? i mean...i was young but you were my first girl crush"<br/>giggling  "made my hooha feel a certain way" as she started to undress and helped Gail aswell then settled into the bed on her back, feet in the air<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 21:49<br/>"Is that why you always got so shy?" Gail asked softly, smiling as she moved to join Aubrey having undressed, moving to kiss her, gently teasing the girl's clit. "Mmm, still do I'm guessing..." She teased softly, kissing Aubrey's nose.<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 21:51<br/>"maybe so...i dunno what i wanted at that age"  rubbing over her woman's back as they kissed then giggling at the nose kiss, kissing at Gail's chin  "mmm hi...i see you dig my hooha"<br/>kissing over Gail's neck  "yours is nice"<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 21:55<br/>"You can touch you know..." Gail teased gently, taking Aubrey's right hand and guiding it down. "You are so beautiful...." She paused before adding. "and cute...."<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 21:57<br/>"i always think of omg..." feeling it's wetness as she stared at the woman she was falling in love...had fallen for unable to speak but smiled again  "there's that dang Toner again"  kissing her again<br/>"you have amazingly sexy feet" playing footsie<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 22:02<br/>"Mm, on both sides." Gail laughed. "Well, you're welcome to touch anytime." She whispered, stroking her feet against Aubrey's. "How do you feel about being... mine? I mean I'd love to... make love... to you."<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 22:04<br/>"i'd be very happy to be yours and feel your body against mine Gail.."  her other hand cupping a tit as she slowly got more comfy in feeling the other woman's pussy, circling a thumb feeling the clit erect, kissing on a nipple and naturally knowing what to do with it<br/>"i do recall commenting that you had amazing legs that lead to an even more toned ass...that thought still stands"  hand now trailing to feel it<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 22:11<br/>Gail hummed happily, reassuringly. "Well, I'm glad you think so... not many do." She admitted softly, letting Aubrey take her time, she would claim her girl when she was ready.<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 22:12<br/>"then they're either blind or dumb in the fact of they don't appreciate your beauty enough...like i do"  softly said as she gave in to Gail seeing she was anxious to satisfy her  "take me..show me love"<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 22:14<br/>Gail smiled softly, kissing Aubrey softly. "My Bree, such a sweet girl." She murmured softly, moving away to find her strap, pulling it into place and moving to kiss Aubrey gently, teasing her clit again gently. "Ready for this darling?"<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 22:16<br/>Aubrey kissed back moving Gail's hair back a bit smiling softly  "my favorite Drama teacher...ever" biting lip as she laid there  "oh my" kissing back just melting with a soft murr being cute tasting her fingers that fiddled Gail's pussy<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 23:00<br/>Gail smirked a little, gently teasing the toy against Aubrey's clit. "Such a sexy girl." She murmured, slowly easing the toy into Aubrey, setting a slow pace as she eased deeper into Aubrey. "So tight for me, aren't you?" She teased softly, leaning to kiss Aubrey lovingly. "My Bree."<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 23:02<br/>biting lip and stretching out a bit  "oohhhh Gail! ahhhh be careful"  reaching to hold her woman and kissing back in pleasure  "love you so much...oh God"  legs around Gail now, feet on her ass<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 23:34<br/>"How does it feel babygirl?" Gail asked gently, setting a steady pace.<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 23:35<br/>"very good"  toes curled as she played with her woman's hair riding the pace, chest heaving<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 23:36<br/>"Can you handle a little more?" Gail asked softly, leaning to kiss Aubrey softly.<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 23:37<br/>holding Gail's cheek kissing back instantly in love  "mmm i'm not fragile, give it to me"  *smiling big, come on Gail show me what you can do, fuck me"<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 23:39<br/>Gail smirked, picking Aubrey up so she sank down further onto the strap as she settled on the bed, setting a firm but loving pace. "My Bree.... such a little sub." She teased, gently tweaking Aubrey's chest.<br/>Aubrey PosenYesterday at 23:42<br/>gasping loudly at being taken hard this way but loving every moment smiling at the chest tweaks  "mmm love you" feet now in the air, toes stretching out and curling a bit<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenYesterday at 23:58<br/>"Love you too babygirl." Gail soothed, kissing her girl's toes even as she kept her pace.<br/>Aubrey PosenToday at 00:01<br/>giggling a bit  "ooo" offering them as she came  "that made me tingle"<br/>staring as she rubbed her tits  "do my feet smell nice?" feet holding Gail's cheeks<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenToday at 00:52<br/>"They smell amazing babe." Gail smiled.<br/>Aubrey PosenToday at 00:52<br/>"thanks baby"  as she pulled Gail down kissing her<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenToday at 00:55<br/>Gail smiled, kissing Aubrey. "You okay? that was... pretty rough."<br/>Aubrey PosenToday at 01:07<br/>"i'll be ok"  giggling and hugging her woman  "mmm you smell so good too"<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenToday at 01:18<br/>Gail smirked, kissing Aubrey's neck. "Well I'm all yours now, my Bree."<br/>Aubrey PosenToday at 01:19<br/>tearing up kissing on Gail's cheek<br/>"i'm yours Gail" rubbing her pussy a bit<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenToday at 02:01<br/>"I love you Bree, my sweet little one." Gail murred. "You feeling adventurous or do you want to... rest?"<br/>Aubrey PosenToday at 02:03<br/>"what do you have in mind Gail?" stretching and fanning off a bit<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenToday at 02:05<br/>"Well, you could alwas... taste me... or we rest and I take you home...?"<br/>Aubrey PosenToday at 02:06<br/>"mmm gladly"  as she pulled Gail up holding her ass and licked on her pussy<br/>humming and showing she had some hidden skills<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenToday at 02:08<br/>Gail smiled, stroking Aubrey's hair. "Mmm, that's my girl."<br/>Aubrey PosenToday at 02:09<br/>bouncing her woman a bit on her tongue letting her ride it as she stared up  "mmm so yummy"<br/>fingering her ass a bit<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenToday at 02:19<br/>Gail lasted only a little longer before she came.</p><p>She had driven Aubrey home, smiling as she walked with her to the front door, barely hiding her confusion when a man answered the door.</p><p>'Aubrey what the fuck is this...?'</p><p>There was something in the way the man spoke that made Gail's skin crawl and she moved on instinct to speak, wanting to get Aubrey away from him almost instantly.</p><p>"This... sir.... is a proposal..."</p><p>Gail was smiling as she knelt, pulling the ringbox out of her back pocket as she knelt, opening the box as she spoke.</p><p>"Aubrey.... baby.... will you marry me?"<br/>Aubrey PosenToday at 02:21<br/>"Dad....you have no control anymore and i'm happy with Gail..."  eyes widened looking at Gail  "omg!" looking back at her Father with a glare, then offering her hand  "yess baby!" holding her wife's cheeks kissing her deep<br/>Gail Abernathy-McKaddenToday at 02:52<br/>Gail smirked, easing the ring onto Aubrey's finger before kissing her. "I love you, Aubrey Abernathy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beca/Chloe Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe was the more civil and kinder co-leader of the Barden Bellas. she is still a Bella because she purposely failed Russian Literature for three years. She was also dating Beca since Graduation  "why does Aubrey continue to antagonize you like that?" sitting and waiting for their flight for their Vacation<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>"Jealousy.... and babygirl needs to get past her epic toner for Gail..." Beca shrugged. "You know I heard that bitch who was in charge before I came tried some crap recently..."<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>laughing softly holding her girl's arm  "i mean i find it hot..and yeah i heard about that shit...don't let it bother you ok? this is our time"  kissing Beca's cheek  "love you"<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>"Love you too Chloe..." Beca smiled, kissing her softly. "You still sure you want to.... do things with me?"<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>kissing back smiling staring  "why? you think i'm having second thoughts bae?" kissing her again as the intercom came on for them to board the plane<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>"I don't know, some girls do..."<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>"well you're stuck with me" laughing and standing to get on the plane with Beca<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>Beca smirked, moving to get on the plane with Chloe. "Good... I like being stuck with you."<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>smiling big holding hands<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>Beca smiled, soon settling to her seat, glad she still had her Bella girl.<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>rubbing her girl's arm  "well here we go"  sleeping on the flight excited to have this time with Beca...later on the plane landed and they were soon grabbing their bags<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>Beca had watched Chloe sleep before also taking the chance to rest, smirking as they went through the airport and out. "At last... just you and me babe."<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>"finally, without the nosies getting all horny" laughing and pulling her bag following her bae<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>Beca laughed, leading Chloe to the car. "Well, once we get to our hotel we can be as... naughty... as we want."<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>"ooo got it all planned out huh?"  Chloe smiled big getting in<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>"I know I want to make you squeal for me..." Beca teased, squeezing Chloe's hand before making her way to the hotel.<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>"you are so sassy"  leaning for a kiss  "and i like it" squeezing back<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>"I love you Chlo..."<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>"i love you Bec"<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>"So, you'll let me be... kinky?"<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>"sure...i trust you"  Chloe smiled rubbing her girl's leg<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>Beca smiled, parking and stealing a kiss before grabbing her bags. "Ready to head in then beautiful lady?"<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>kissing back smiling big  "mmm"  getting out to grab her bag  "yes stud"<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>Beca smirked, holding a hand out to Chloe, soon leading her inside to claim the key to their room before heading up, sneaking a kiss in the lift. "Mmm, my girl."<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>"i love that big cheesy grin, and those perfect teeth" smirking and kissing back and looking around as they got in the room  "wow...luxurious...Bec..."  looking at her girl while kicking heels off and taking off her jacket<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>"I like to spoil my girl." Beca smiled.<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>"i love when you do"  jumping in bed posing for a pic, pulling hair down with a sexy pose<br/>Beca Mitchell01/10/2020<br/>"Such a little sexkitten." Beca teased, kissing Chloe's neck softly.<br/>Jane Rizzoli01/10/2020<br/>claws the air giggling and rubbing her girl's back moaning  "mmm"  helping Bec with her top sucking a tit<br/>Beca MitchellYesterday at 00:28<br/>Beca smiled, letting Chloe help her off with her top, moving to mirror the movement with Chloe's top. "Someone's eager."<br/>Jane RizzoliYesterday at 00:33<br/>tossing her hair back then poking the bulge in Beca's pants  "i noticed"  nipples hard as she helped with those pants, kissing her bae as she cupped Beca's boobs pushing them together<br/>Beca MitchellYesterday at 01:10<br/>Beca smirked, stripping Chloe down before moaning softly, kissing Chloe happily and moving to cup her chest. "Little minx."<br/>Jane RizzoliYesterday at 01:11<br/>smiling softly kissing back offering herself then looking down  "that's what was poking me"<br/>Beca MitchellYesterday at 01:12<br/>"Mmm, want to ride it instead?" Beca asked with a smirk, spanking Chloe gently.<br/>Jane RizzoliYesterday at 01:13<br/>giggling and playing with it a bit nodding  "so what's it like...having both parts?" moving down to kiss on the tip, sucking<br/>Beca MitchellYesterday at 01:20<br/>"Strange... sometimes... but it can be fun with two partners..." Beca admitted. "Or if you want kids... one day."<br/>Jane RizzoliYesterday at 01:21<br/>smiling and jacking it off as she suckled, feet in air  "mmm it's very cute and sure...wait...are you..?"<br/>Beca MitchellYesterday at 01:48<br/>"Asking you to be mine and make babies with me? Yes I am."<br/>Jane RizzoliYesterday at 01:49<br/>"i'd love to be yours...i'm in love with you"  smiling again and moving up for kisses<br/>Beca MitchellYesterday at 05:02<br/>Beca smiled, kissing Chloe lovingly.<br/>Jane RizzoliYesterday at 13:48<br/>moving Beca's hair back as she slid onto her girl's cock slowly riding and moaning as they kissed  "love you so much, can't wait to be your wife and your arm pits smell nice" teasing<br/>Beca MitchellYesterday at 18:34<br/>"Gee thanks honey." Beca laughed, kissing Chloe as she made a pace. "How does it feel baby?"<br/>Jane RizzoliYesterday at 18:35<br/>laughing softly into the kisses as she rode, holding Beca's cheeks moaning  "ohhhh"<br/>Beca MitchellYesterday at 18:36<br/>"That good huh?" Beca teased, upping her pace. "My Chlo... so sexy."<br/>Jane RizzoliYesterday at 18:37<br/>"you make it feel good Bec.."  biting lip and kissing again, hair in her wife's face as she took it well<br/>sliding her chest in Beca's face<br/>Beca MitchellYesterday at 20:08<br/>Beca smiled, kissing and sucking at Chloe's chest. "Mmm, because I love you."<br/>Jane RizzoliYesterday at 20:10<br/>playing with her wife's hair moaning and grinding hard ready to cum  "i love you bae" kissing on Beca's cheek and neck as she finally let go<br/>Beca MitchellYesterday at 20:12<br/>"I love you too baby." Beca whispered, cumming with her love. "My Chloe... I love you so so much."<br/>Jane RizzoliYesterday at 20:13<br/>moaning loudly as Beca came hard into her, kissing her deep<br/>"my Beca, love you!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>